Naruto Enter The Dragon
by bashking
Summary: Naruto Ikki Tousen crossover With a chance to save her son from the hate of the world Kushina would do what ever it took. Even if meant going to another world on..ON HOLD...


**I don't own Naruto or Ikki Tousen. this is my first time writing a Fanfic so please be kind. Only this chapter takes place in the naruto universe other then that it will be Ikki Tousen.**

**-NARUTO ENTER THE DRAGON-**

As they guided Kan-u to their Naru-chans room to wake him up for the day. Kushina can't hep bet smile and blush at the decision she made sixteen years ago. As she looks back on it now that life she lived seems so far away now. It feels a though she is remembering a dream one of beauty and horror at the things that take place in that world.

**-FLASH BACK-**

She didn't under stand why couldn't those fools see that he wasn't a monster he was just her perfect baby boy. As she was packing her things as frantically as she could so they could make a break for the hills when she came in her greatest friend Juubi no Ryu (ten tailed dragon) in her human form (looks like maya Natsume from tenjho tenge see pic in profile). "Hi Kushina " "Ju-chan! What are you doing here" replied Kushina in a shocked tone as she held on to her as if she was the last thing in the world to protect her and her child. " I heard about Naru-chan. I have an idea that could give us a new life a new place to live to be happy"

As Kushina heard this her chest swelled with hope but she had to ask "how" . "very easily my kind can live in two different dimension. We all exist in this world though we also can live in another with out the fear of running in to another of our own kind'' As the more she heard the more she wanted to believe in the future and her dreams for her son started coming back but part of the expiation concerned her. " So what about the fox what will happen to it?'' "why are you concerned about what will happen to him?'' "No but will Naru-chan be free from his cruse?''

As Ju thinks about the answer to the question she can't help but smile as she gives her reply " yes, our Naru-chan will be free it. As for the fox he will be stuck in between dimension" While she was replying to the question she paid close attention to her seeing the emotions of joy go to a playful teasing look .

While she was listing to the answer she felt joy for her son as his burden will be gone and the dreams that she held for him so close to her heart came back knowing that he now has a chance and the weight on his soul will be lifted.  
It was at that moment she decide that she would take the offer that her lover was offering and that they would raise Naruto together as his mothers now all she had to do was voice it while add a little teasing in to it to. "So he will be free from the hate and the misery that people will inflect upon him once the find out what he carries. Then yes I'll do it. But what do you mean our Naru-chan" she ended with a playful teasing look.

"yes our Naru-chan , don't you remember the ceremony we had a few years ago where we bonded our souls together but I know for a fact that you remember that night by the dazed look on your face" Ju ended with a coy smile that spoke of the times they spent together, but also the heated nights of passion to come.

At the mention of that night Kushina couldn't help but blush at the thought , not even Minato could compare to her touch while they where together. Even now she could not help but feel happy about the his perverted side because of that he didn't care that her and Ju-chan kept seeing each other but hey he won out too having the experience of two goddess such as themselves. "Hey Kush-hime are you listening" Ju-chan yelled at her all the wile waving her hand in here face.  
"Yes"  
"Well as I was saying sense we are still married I was going to do the adoption ritual on him so he has both of both of our bloodlines in him. Also it makes it a whole lot easier to travel to our new home so he can carry a dragon in him like his mother"  
As she heard about the adoption she could not help but feel fascinated about it and what would happen to their son. " So when are you going to do it?"  
"Tonight so we will leave tomorrow for our new home. I figure we have one days time is all we will have before they start calling for his head. Plus this way you have some time to take care of your affairs. Now let me see our son"

Now as Ju held Naruto for the first time she felt as though the missing piece of herself that she had been searching for so long had been found. As she held her bundle of joy she felt the hopes and dreams ones parents place on their children and the vow to protect them from the world for as long as they can. As she handed him back to Kushina she asked her to place there son down on the floor as she drew the seal on and around Naru chan she came to the part that she dreaded as she knelt down and cut open both of theirs palms, as she began to focus her chakra in to their palms her silver chakra activated the seal.

As this was happening, Kushina was watching as her son started changing his eyes became silted then his hair became tamer and and grew sliver tips. but the one thing that made her the happiest was the whisker marks she oh so hated that the fox had put their began to despair till leaving perfect skin and all an all he looked like a mixture of his mothers. "Kushina" Ju called out to her to get her out of the daze she was in " I need you to hurry up and get your affairs in order and seal your things in scrolls while I prepare for the world transfer jutsu" "Yes, I just have a few things left to do and that's all I should be back in about two hours then we can leave" she replied as she ran forward and glomped Ju-chan with a big we one and ran out the door with the feeling of half the world off her shoulders

**- FLASH FORWARD FOUR HOURS AHEAD -**

Juubi was working diligently to get the sealing array right because she just couldn't stand it if some thing where to happen to them now that she has them.

She watched in almost trance like state while she was suckling Naruto she couldn't ever begin to understand the complexity of the design. She doubted that even Minato could thought that would not have stop him from drooling over it and trying to understand it. Minato just the thought of him brought confusion to her soul she loved him but it just could not even begin to compare to Ju-chan. She vowed then and their that no man would ever touch in the sexual way. Though thinking about it's not a lot to give up because of Ju-chan. she will always love him he gave her the one thing that she always wanted a child of her very own, and what a child that was he is absolute perfect in every way. Thinking about Naruto makes her feel an ache regret that she knows he won't grow up in this culture and the shinobi training and all the other thing that he will miss out on but in the end it will be for the best a life without hatred . As she continues to watch her put the final touches on the seal a question comes to the forefront of her mind "Ju-chan, I was wondering what are we going to do when we get there? Also where are we going to live?"

As Ju listens to her questions she can't help but smile at what her reaction will be be when she sees their new home and the style of life they will be living in. " To answer your questions in order we will be raising our son dear wife. To answer your second one I have a house there and it's all planed out I did live there before anita" As she giggles at the face Kushina gave her. "There there now take one last look around it will be the last time you will see this place in a long time. So please come here to the center of the seal so we can get the show on the road." As Kushina reached the center of the array she began the long sequence of hand seals Rat Monkey Snake Dog ext, ext, ext...

**- HOKAGE TOWER-**

Sarutobi and Jiraiya where in a heated discussion on the future of Naruto but no matter the decision made his life would be a trial by fire . But they knew one thing was that he would be hated , hunted and envied for the power that he held at bay. Even if no one found out about the fox he would still be hunted by the enemies of his father. Then came Kushina they didn't know what would happen their though they had feeling that she would be targeted soon to get to her son. During there conversation they felt a massive chakra spike in the direction of the two that they had been talking about. they both had one thought running through their minds "Oh fuck the seal!" They took off like a bat out of hell with a squad of ANBU a minute or two behind them. As they reached there destination they broke the door down to the room all they saw two beautiful women and a baby smiling at them as they fazed out of view. They watched in shock as the three of them vanished out of view till all that was left of three was a burnt seal array in the room and two letters one addressed to them and the other left to her father. As the two just looked at each other trying to come to term with what just happened It was an ANBU that woke them out of their shock. " Hokage- sama Jiraiya- sama what just happened here?" That was all it took for them to start assessing the situation. As they looked around there eyes landed on the letters that where left behind. As Sarutobi body came to the letters left behind he began to feel a cold chill come upon him as though a great hope just left the village. as he picked it up and began to read he could not help but shed silent tears as every thing she said about the the place he loved that he turned a blind eye to came to light as he realized it to be true.

_  
"Dear Saru and Jiraiya ,  
__ I am sorry that I had to say goodbye this way but I knew you would not let us go. I have seen what happens to people like my son. The way they are treated it's ether their made in to weapons and turn in to the very thing that they protect us from. Or their ostracized and beaten and isolated and all the hope they had is taken from them. I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN TO MY SON! While I was packing up to leave for Uzu Ju-chan stopped bye you remember her right? Well here's the kicker that we kept hidden from you two she is the Juubi no Ryu. ( as both men got to this point they both can;t help but sigh in relief that they got off easy when she caught them peeping on her.) She told me that the Biju can live in a separate world away from the other of their kind so they don't have to worry about fighting the others her kind. As we travel to our new home the fox will be removed from Naru-chan and will stay in between the worlds. So you don't need to worry about it attacking the village. While I heard this I couldn't help but agree to take this offer to give him the life he deserve a life with hope. But don't worry we will be back every once and awhile to see you guys. I truly am sorry that we parted ways like this. But for my sons future I will do what ever it takes to protect him.  
Kushina"_

Why why would she do this. Why couldn't she at least let me see him before the left at lest let me say goodbye where the thoughts running through Jiraiya head as he headed out the door he takes one last look and heads out to Uzu no Kuni. It would be years before he sets foot back in the village.

**-Now back to the trio-**

As Kushina arrived to her new home she looked on in shock at the sites of this world the buildings where so huge and the things called cars where amazing. But as they came upon there new home she could not believe the size of it all and the guardians where so beautiful she could just imagine the days they would play with Naruto in them and the secret rounadevue she and Ju would spend.

While she was watching her other half looking around their new home she could not help but feel pleased with herself as she took in her expression of wonder and amazement. But as she looked down at her son she held protective she could not help but wonder what would have happened if they had stayed in the Leaf village. As she guides Kushina to their room she can't help but ask "So what do you think of our new home?" " I think it's amazing all of these new things. Our home is just to perfect place to give Naru-chan the loving home he deserves."

-**END FLASHBACK-**

While they are guiding Kan-u to Naruto's room Ju looks over to Kushina who looks deep in thought. "Hey Kushina what are you thinking so hard about?" "Oh about the day we brought our Naru-chan home" As she listens to her response she can't help but smile at that thought that was one of the happiest days of her life.

As she listened to Narutos parents she can't help but wonder about some of the cryptic messages and looks they shared when they talked about their past home. It was almost like it some sort of mystery that she and Naruto weren't allowed to be privy to at lest not yet. But before she could dive further in to the mystery that is the narutos family she finds herself in front of the door to his bedroom.

--

**Their that's where I stop with this chapter it's a little short I know but I felt that this is a good place to stop for the next chap oh and their will not be any naruto characters in this story expect Kushina and naruto but please keep in mind this is a crossover and I will be changing stuff. The magna and the anime differ at some points so I will more then likely lean towards the magna. So tell me what you think and leave a review. Till next time thank you for reading this bashking.**


End file.
